


Hidden Love

by ohmypotter



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frost Giants - Freeform, Frostbite, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Man - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Laufey - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Love, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Parent Tony Stark, Romance, Slow Burn, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony Stark's Daughter, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypotter/pseuds/ohmypotter
Summary: A story in which a mortal girl is surprised to find herself the object of Loki's affections.---Seraphina, a female, nineteen year old young adult, has been raised almost single handedly by Tony Stark, occasionally with the help of some of the Avengers.She grew up admiring them, and despising anyone who would stand against them and put her father into harm's way. Although she grew up in slightly more dangerous environments than most her age, she turned out alright and enjoyed nearly every second of it.Because of her surroundings, and the chaos of it, she never went to college, although she has no reason to. She has a mind as brilliant as her father's, and was schooled by the best tutors, and Tony stark himself.It's even rumored that she's set to inherit his business when she gets older.Seraphina Stark is many things, but there's one thing for sure.She's the girl who never thought she'd find herself falling for a certain god of mischief, who stands for everything she previously thought herself opposed to.And obviously, even more chaos than she was accustomed to erupts from that. Jotuns, rogue Hydra agents, and more.Is it all worth it for a shot at love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so excited to write this! I've had this in the works for a while now. I'm also publishing it on my Wattpad, @sams-books :)
> 
> I absolutely adore Marvel, Loki especially.

_May 4th, 2012_

A young, teenage Seraphina was walking down the streets of Manhattan back to the Stark Tower when screaming erupted, and people started running in scattered directions. She looked to the sky and saw a bright blue beam shooting from the tower, into the air, tearing a hole that hundreds of creatures began to pour through.

Seraphina's feet picked up speed as she began running though the streets, unsure if she should run to her father or away from him, weaving though the packs of panicking people.

The creatures began shooting among people, and Seraphina continuously dodged their fire. Tears streamed down her face, terrified of what would become of her. She didn't want to die, she was not ready to die. She still had so much life to live.

She was running for what felt like forever, when a blast hit the ground behind her and her body was thrown forward, her screams echoing but unheard by many in the midst of the chaos.

She lied on the ground broken and hurting, until her pain lessened and lessened. She thought perhaps she was dying and that's what it felt like, until she was able to sit up and watch as the blood seeped back into her skin and the wounds closed over. All traces of her being near an explosion were gone, except the burns on her clothes to prove it.

She felt eyes on her and looked up, noticing a young man with long black hair, and green armor on, watching her with an intense curiosity. She backed up quickly and as her hands hit the ground, ice spread of from her fingertips, but she was too concentrated on the man to notice, although it didn't go unnoticed by him. Seraphina stood up and ran in fear, only stopping for a second as she noticed the ice that she produced for the first time.

Frightened by herself, she ran as far as she could, only returning home when Tony found her huddled under a park bench in fear, crying about ice and snow.

It was nearly summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present-day Seraphina is introduced! You get to see her interact with some of the avengers, and a special someone ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and stepped out of the coffee shop holding onto my book, outside into the streets of New York. A cold breeze fluttered by, but I hardly noticed it, not detecting a change in temperature, only feeling it by the movement of the wind.

An elderly woman waved to me on her way out. "Aren't you cold dear? It's quite chilly outside."

I shrugged my shoulders and waved it off. "I'm alright, the cold weather doesn't really bother me," I told the lady earnestly, and it was true. At some point I stopped feeling the change in temperatures when it dipped down into colder degrees, but instead felt sick when it got increasingly warm outside. I couldn't pinpoint when the _exactly_ change happened, but I knew it was around my mid-teenage years, the day I noticed it was still fresh in my mind.

Screaming, ice frozen over on blazing concrete, an explosion that I shouldn't have survived.

I shook myself out of it.

As I was walking to the Avenger's Tower, I passed an alley way where a group of men were hanging out.

"Hello dear, you look quite cold there? Would you like me to warm you up?" The one called out to me, and cackled.

I increased my pace, ignoring him as my heart thudded fearfully in my chest and the man called out again.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to ignore handsome men?" He said, as he stepped out of the shadows, closer to me and I froze in fear.

He smiled at me, his teeth crooked, and it send chills down my spine. He reached out and grabbed my chin, holding my face in place, inches away from his own.

"Smile for me, love." He whispered in my ear.

Unknowingly, my brown eyes flashed blue, and I grabbed onto his arm in fear to pry his hand off of me. Where my skin met his, a chilling ice spread out down his arm, so cold it was burning him. His hand dropped from my face, tense, and he started screaming in pain.

"Let go of me!" He screeched while trying to yank his arm from my grip.

I looked to his arm to see it blackening under the layer of ice. "Shit." I swore, and let go of his arm. I backed away and stared at him cradling his arm in shock.

"I didn't mean to do that oh my god." I whispered, terrified. I hoped to god that he didn't recognize me, because if that got out I would be screwed.

I continued backing away until I was sprinting back to the Avenger's Tower, tears prickling in my eyes and my breaths coming out heavy.

I stopped outside of the door, my hands shaking slightly and my breathing ragged. I pushed the door open and was met by Steve.

"There's my favorite Stark! How's today treating you?" He greeted me with a smile etched into his face.

I smiled, attempting to cover up my panic. "Absolutely great, Steve. You?"

Steve shrugged. "I can't say it's been bad, although I'm heading out now. Sorry I couldn't stick around longer. I'll be back later though. Your father is calling most of the Avengers here for a meeting."

I nodded. "Well, until then." I said smiling slightly and Steve shook my hand to bid me a polite farewell, but dropped my hand almost immediately.

"Your hand is freezing!" He exclaimed. "You should be wearing gloves outside, that's not good. You could get frostbite!"

I shrugged, laughing nervously. "I hardly noticed it, maybe I will next time though." I said, waving it off. "But seriously Steve, stop being such a grandpa," I teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, and smiled sarcastically. "I take it back, you aren't my favorite Stark." He said, and made his way out the door. I released a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I hurried into the elevator and pressed the floor that would lead me to my room. When the doors opened I walked in quickly, hoping no one would see me and try to stop me. My luck held, and I made it without running into anyone.

When I got to my room I locked the door, and sat on my bed, looking at my hand. I moved it slightly, as cool frost began to emanate from my palm. I concentrated and it hardened, forming an icicle. Everyday, I tried to forget about my powers, the strange source of coldness inside of me. I never told my father, even though I should have. But I was scared of what it could mean.

My eyes flicked up to the mirror in front of me, and they were a startling blue. I ceased my powers and watched as my eyes slowly melted back to a warm brown, and sighed. Maybe I should tell Tony.

~~~

I groggily blinked awake, having not noticed that I fell asleep. I rubbed the back of my hand to my eyes, and yawned as I stomach rumbled.

"Crap. I must have missed dinner," I grumbled.

I ran a brush through my hair and sighed, making my way out of my room.

"FRIDAY, where's dad?" I asked with sleep still clouding my voice.

"In the briefing room." FRIDAY's voice reported.

I nodded, confused as to why he was there by himself but I didn't ask. I made my way there using the elevator, and pushed the doors open once I got to that floor.

"Hey, dad what can I-" I began to ask Tony, but stopped as I saw he wasn't alone. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and several others looked back at me smiling slightly. My cheeks redness, embarrassed because I didn't remember they were going to be there. I mentally took in the state I was in, hardly brushed bed hair and bleary eyes.

"Oh." I said silently. "Hey guys, I forgot you were coming."

I looked to my dad and saw him lock eyes with Steve. ' _Get her out of here before he sees her_ ,' Tony mouthed, being the protective dad he is. Steve nodded and began to stand up.

 _But why would he have to "protect" me from anyone? I know everyone here, don't I?_ I questioned myself.

"Wait, before who sees me?" I asked, and looked around the room. I had thought knew who everyone was, but then my eyes fell on a man clad in green, with longer black hair and mischievous emerald eyes.

"What, you're going to kick her out before I can introduce myself, _man of iron_?" The young man drawled, almost mockingly, and suddenly I was remembering a day that was many years ago. "I'm Loki, but I feel as if you already know that, Seraphina."

My blood ran cold, because he knew what I could do. He could tell my father. He could ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! And thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I gulped, fear running throughout my body. When I was scared, I couldn't control my powers. I moved my hands behind my back and that didn't go unnoticed by Loki, but I saw no suspicion in his eyes. He probably passed it off as nerves.

I breathed a mental sigh of relief. He knows me, but he doesn't know from where. Perhaps he knows me as no more than Tony Stark's daughter.

"Wait. What does that mean. You don't know him...do you?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes.

I immediately shook my head. "Well, I mean, yes. He is Loki, Thor's brother, main villain in the Battle of New York, for God's sake. How could I not know him?" I suggested innocently.

Tony raised an eyebrow, not completely convinced but he let it slide. "Well, I suppose so."

Loki strode from across the room up to me, and took my hand in his own, shaking it as Thor regarding his brother with a bewildered expression. It appears Loki wasn't one for pleasantries.

"Loki." He said simply, his voice smooth.

"Seraphina." I said, my voice wavering slightly.

He winked and let go of my hand that I hadn't realized he was still holding, and leaned against the wall by my side. I shifted over slightly, and caught Natasha saying something to Steve.

' _The_ _tension_ ,' she mouthed and smirked slightly, and Steve immediately shook his head and turned, frowning at Loki. My cheeks burned and I wasn't exactly sure why.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Anyways...why did you want me to leave? It seems you're having a briefing, and I'm just as much a fighter as any of you here."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I didn't want you here, because I didn't want you to have to meet him," he said, gesturing to Loki with his hand. Loki raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "He doesn't have the best track record, to put it lightly."

"I'm aware of that, dad. I wasn't safely indoors during the Battle of New York, if you recall." I said, subconsciously rubbing the scar on my shoulder. That one had never healed automatically like the others, I suspected I was also hit with something else, perhaps of a more magical element than shrapnel from a bomb.

"Yes, I know. But you're only nineteen! You don't need to come to all our briefings and fight all our battles with us." Tony argued.

"I can and I will. Like you said, I'm nineteen. You can't make my decisions for me anymore." I countered.

Steve raised his hands. "Alright guys, we can calm down. I think all Tony was trying to say is that you're his daughter, he loves you, and wants to keep you safe." He assured both of us.

Tony nodded, and threw his pen down on the table. "Yeah, exactly that." He said, agreeing with Steve.

I rolled my eyes slumped my head back against the wall. "At least _tell_ me what's going on. It's never bad to be prepared."

"Perhaps I should do the honors of informing you?" Loki suggested, turning to face me, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"How about no, and you back away from her while you're at it. I am not afraid to shoot you." Tony said, pointing at Loki and glaring.

Loki rolled his eyes and delicately walked over to the other side of the room where he had originally stood when I first entered the room.

Steve answered my question. "Basically, there's a Frost Giant named Laufey, who's the ruler of Jotunheim. He and his men have been conversing, and there are whispers of an invasion set to happen on earth. What their goal is, we aren't sure of yet, but we will find out and we will stop them. They want something, but we aren't going to let them get it."

Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the table, all except for Loki's, I noticed. I raised an eyebrow at the Asgardian prince.

"And you, Loki? Do you agree to help us stop them?" I challenged him.

Loki's neural expression never wavered. "Of course, it would be foolish of me to not," he responded in a level tone, assuring tone. One that was so convincing, that I was sure I would have believed him, if he wasn't the god of lies.

"Prove it then."

~~~

I finally left the briefing room after catching back up with Natasha and Wanda, and a couple of the other avengers. Tony followed me down into the kitchen as I popped a bagel in the toaster.

"I don't want you fighting with us, kiddo." Tony told me as he leaned against the counter.

I nodded. "I know. Doesn't mean I'll listen though."

Tony gave me a look. "If I say you aren't fighting, you aren't fighting."

"You can relax, dad. I for one, am perfectly capable of protecting myself," I said, thinking of the ice I can shoot out of my skin. "And, we don't even know if Jotunheim is going to invade. I personally don't think it will happen."

"Well, I personally know that you don't know much about the Jotuns, so you aren't qualified to make that kind of call." Tony retorted.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "If it really does happen, we will defend ourselves. You know we're more than capable of that, especially with brains like mine on the team."

"More like brains like Bruce's and mine, but okay." He said, and ruffled my hair, causing dark strands to fall into my face. My bagel popped up and I took it out of the toaster, spreading some butter on it and taking a bite.

I stopped my dad before he left the kitchen. "Hey, where are Loki and Thor staying? I understand the others are going to be staying here for a bit while we figure things out, but their situation is kind of different."

"For the moment, they will be coming to and from Asgard using the Bifrost." Tony said, as he stepped out of the room. "As you know, Loki is kind of, well, unwanted here on Earth. I don't necessarily want him here while I'm asleep and defenseless."

I nodded, and finished my bagel in silence by myself, wondering if my powers would be any use at all if the Jotuns attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and leave kudos, let me know what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :)

I hadn't seen much of any of the Avengers for the rest of the week, besides occasional run ins on my way to the kitchen, but that didn't hold out for long.

FRIDAY spoke over the intercom. "Mr. Stark would like everyone to report to the briefing room immediately."

"Copy that," I mumbled, as I finished drying my hair from the shower. It was still slightly damp, but I was fine with it. It's not like there was anyone there I had to impress.

I slowly made my way to the briefing room, falling in line with Wanda.

"Hey Wanda," I greeted her with a smile.

"Seraphina!" She replied, with a grin. "I haven't seen you yet really, how have you been?"

"I think the more important question here, is how have you and Vision been? Don't pretend you weren't getting a little cozy at the meeting a couple days ago," I said winking.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about," Wanda mumbled, her face reddening slightly.

"Uh huh, okay." I said laughing, as I opened the door for her to go in first. It was always nice to have Wanda around, or even Natasha. Not that I don't love my father, I really do. But having a girl around can always help, because it gives me someone that I can connect with on a different level. I didn't have too many friends my age because I never really attended public schooling. There was no need for it. With dad, Bruce, and the most brilliant tutors he could hire, they were better teachers than any crappy school system could give me.

When I walked in, Tony was standing at the front of the room with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Alright everybody. Thor here," he said gesturing to muscular Asgardian, "has updated me with news of the Jotuns. They have been somehow cloaking themselves from Heimdall, but some fragments of conversation slip through the cracks from time to time. He was able to piece together what they were talking about."

Thor spoke up. "They want something from Midgard. A human, it seems a girl. They do not refer to her by her name, they call her Frostbite."

Tony took the reigns back in the conversation after Thor paused. "It seems as if she possesses cyrokinesis, and they want to somehow form an alliance with Earth using her. It appears as though they could be thinking along the lines of having Laufey marry her, though we aren't certain."

My mouth dropped open and my heart pounded in my ears. I felt dizzy, and began to have trouble concentrating on the conversation. I don't know how long after they said that, that I spoke up.

"We won't let that happen though, will we?" I asked, nervousness laced throughout my voice.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "No, we won't. We will try our hardest to find out who she is, and make sure she's on our side."

I nodded jerkily.

"Why, though? Thor said that a couple minutes ago." He asked me.

I shrugged. "You know, just wondering and all." I said, trying to smooth over my voice. It calmed most of their thoughts, but I looked up and Loki's eyes were on me, studying me curiously.

My cheeks heated up as he titled his head to the side, analyzing me as his eyes narrowed. I tucked my hands into my pockets, feeling the cold slightly dampen that area of my jeans. Thank god they were black, or else it would be noticeable.

I looked up to see Loki's gaze was still on me, but this time he raised his eyebrows in shock, but in a way that suggested whatever he saw wasn't _that_ surprising. Concerned, I pulled out my phone and flicked over to the camera, looking at my reflection.

My eyes were blue.

I looked back up at Loki and saw him starting to connect the pieces in his head. The blue eyes, hiding my hands behind my back or in my jeans, and the girl he saw many years ago, freezing over the ground in fear.

You can't trick the god of trickery after all.

I closed my eyes and turned around. "I have to leave." I stated shakily. I was having trouble breathing.

"Are you okay?" Natasha's concerned voice spoke up.

I nodded, not looking at anyone. "Yeah I just don't feel well right now." I said and cleared my throat.

I started to head towards the door when my dad put his hand on my shoulder, turning me around. "Honey, are you alright? Seraphina what's wrong?"

I kept my eyes closed, fearing that they were still blue.

"Seraphina, open your eyes." Tony demanded and I took a deep breath, attempting to suck air into my lungs.

I opened my eyes, and my dad looked at me, his expression never changing. "Why weren't you opening your eyes?"

I blinked, confused. Were my eyes already back to brown? That was impossible, I could feel the frost, still ready at my finger tips.

But instead, I smoothed over my features and shrugged.

"I just got dizzy for a bit and the world was swaying. But I'm fine, I just stayed up late last night," I lied, and locked gazes with Loki. He saw right though me, even though he appeared to be distracted by something else.

Tony nodded. "Get some rest then. We can finish the briefing without you, I'll have someone fill you in later."

"Okay, sure." I said quickly, and backed away. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

Tony nodded and I walked outside the room, shutting the door. I caught my reflection in a mirror outside the room.

My eyes were still blue.

Either my dad, and everyone in the room suddenly became colorblind, or Loki was casting an illusion over my appearance so my eyes appeared their normal brown.

I wasn't sure which it was, but I did know one thing. If it was the latter, Loki most definitely was not helping me out of the kindness of his heart. He was doing it for something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, kudos and comments are very appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Seraphina finally talk face to face with no distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late! i completely forgot to upload last wednesday !

After I calmed down, I walked down the stairs to the living room. Sometimes, the Tower didn't always feel homey, but when I was in this room, or my own, I could forget the lab and training rooms that rested outside of these walls.

I curled up in the corner of the sofa, and picked up a book I had started the day before. I opened it to the page I had marked and my eyes flicked over the words, and I frowned. I was having trouble concentrating on what I was reading after the near reveal of my powers. I sighed, and set the book down as the couch sunk down next to me.

I turned, and was surprised to see Loki, and my surprise didn't end there. He got rid of his typical Asgardian get up, in exchange for a green shirt and black jeans.

I raised an eyebrow, and tried to calm my fearful heart. "What's up with your outfit?" I questioned him, trying to talk casually.

For a moment Loki frowned, looking down at his outfit. "Is this not what men of Midgard typically wear?"

"No no, that's not what I meant. It is what guys wear, I only asked why _you_ are wearing it, and also why you're here." I explained, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, a nervous habit of mine.

"Ah, I see. Thor decided it would be best if I halt my returning to Asgard. Apparently, frequently freeing and traveling with the prisoner puts some at unease. Your father suggested I stay here with a...precautionary in place, if you will." Loki said, indifferently.

"What's the precautionary?" I asked him.

"At nights I am to stay in holding, not unlike the one on Asgard." He informed me, as his green eyes glinted.

I nodded, and I suddenly fully grasped the situation. I was sitting here normally, conversing with someone who really had no regard for any life besides his own. He had murdered _numerous_ people in the Battle of New York, and who knew how many more?

_I_ _shouldn't_ _trust_ _him_ , I thought to myself. I found all of my senses suddenly at high alert, and I was slightly panicking. I've been trained in fighting killers, not in etiquette on how to converse with one you have to work with.

I shifted slightly away from Loki, and an expression I couldn't place washed over his features for a split second before it was gone.

"Don't do that." He said sharply, his hand curling into a fist by his side.

"Don't do what?" I questioned, my heart rate picking up slightly.

"I—never mind." Loki said, shaking his head. "I should go, you were reading anyways." He said, and stood up.

I was confused, because he was acting so much different than the Loki I had been told stories about as a kid, after the battle. The Loki I was told stories about was the kind of monster you that assure your kid, isn't in the closet.

I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "You don't have to go, you're fine." I internally gasped at myself and what I just did.

Loki stilled, his fingers curling up subconsciously to touch mine where they met his wrist.

"I would rather not stay here with you at this moment anyways." He stated flatly, sneering.

I loosened by hold on his wrist, pretending I wasn't slightly hurt from his comment.

"Alright. Go, then." I said, and let go of his wrist fully, not noticing the way his hand subconsciously reached for mine as it left.

I picked up my book as heard his footsteps as he left, but soon they were returning as the opposite end of the couch sunk down again.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" I questioned, and looked up.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Just read your damn book, mortal. I came back because I pitied you."

I smiled sarcastically, and turned back to my book, reading the pages, but something still stuck in the back of my mind.

_Why did Loki help me hide my eyes? Does he know? Why didn't he ask me? And why did he seem so defensive and offended over the fact that I moved away with him? Wouldn't he understand what he did to New York by now?_

I looked up at Loki and found his chilling green eyes studying me, and I tried to hold his gaze, but ultimately it was mine that dropped first. He chuckled and I ignored him, my cheeks flushing slightly.

Slowly, I found my eyes dropping shut, lulled to sleep by my disinterest in the book.

~~~

I was awaken by arguing, and an arm shifted around me.

"What did you do to my daughter?" An angry voice demanded. Tony, my sleepy mind loosely connected.

"Trust me, if I did something, you'd be able to tell." A voice replied, bored.

"Don't tell me you didn't do anything, she fell asleep on you! My daughter would _never_ allow that." He protested.

"Actually, I believe was what happened is she fell asleep reading her book, and slumped over to the side which happened to be on me. I didn't want to move, because I know how delicate you humans are and how you need your sleep." The voice replied, and I could feel his voice rumbling through his chest. Loki.

"Then why's your arm around her? Huh?" Tony jested.

"I may not need sleep myself at the moment, but I would like to be comfortable. My arm trapped under her was not." Loki explained, and I snuggled my face deeper into the crook of his neck, trying to block out the noise, and his body stiffened slightly.

_Wait, what?_

My mind fully awakened, and I sprung back from him, disorientated, my arm raised in front of me preparing to freeze him. Tony backed up, startled by my movement and Loki stayed still, eyes locked on the palm of my hand, shaking his head slightly.

I managed to calm my heart rate down before anything happened, and took deep gasping breaths.

My dad rushed over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off, his warm hand a burning contrast to my cool skin.

"Honey? Did Loki do anything to you?" Tony asked, rushed.

I shook my head. "No?"

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah. I fell asleep reading my book. If he wasn't there I would have just been asleep on the couch."

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did you spring back from him so startled then."

"I hadn't realized I fell asleep on him?" I said in a 'duh' tone. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't have." I finished. "No offense," I added for Loki's sake.

His eyes hardened slightly, but his expression remained amused. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't have wanted your drooling, mortal self asleep on me either."

"Right, that's why you didn't wake me up." I stated.

Loki's cheeks flushed slightly. "You were at peace. I didn't want to disturb it."

"Oh but I thought I was a stupid drooling mortal? Surely it wouldn't have pained you to wake me. For a god of lies, you really aren't good at selling them, are you?" I teased.

_What the hell_ _am I doing? Do I_ _have_ _a_ _death_ _wish?_

Loki leaned forward, staring me right in the face.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked in a whisper, his breath cascading over my face. "It would not do you wisely to speak to me with such disrespect. Do not mistake my act of decency for kindness and friendship."

Tony put a hand on his chest and shoved him away. "She said you're a lousy god. Now get away from my daughter." He said, before walking out of the room.

I smirked at Loki, and picked up my book, following my dad.

"See you tomorrow, Sera." Loki said with a tone in his voice I couldn't place.

"It's Seraphina, to you." I said and parted, not offering him a goodbye of my own.

The sound of his chilling laughter followed me out into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you thought


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives Seraphina a bit of trouble, and causes her to question his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i hope you enjoy the chapter! thanks for reading!

I threw punches at the punching bag, kicking it too, working up a sweat as I did my daily training.

_Jab, jab, punch, kick._

Over and over, I repeated that sequence, only changing the type of hits I used. I channeled my anger into my punches.

One punch, my powers.   
The second punch for the Jotuns.   
The third punch for the death of my mother.   
The fourth punch for whatever weird feelings Loki gave me yesterday when I was asleep on him.

_What?_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and walked over to the wall, picking up my water to drink from it. I sat on the ground for a moment, against the cool wall and closed my eyes, resting.

I stood up, and walked to the kitchen to get more water and a snack, surprised to see most of the avengers there, including Loki.

"Hey Seraphina," Bruce said smiling slightly.

"Hi Dr. Banner." I chirped.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bruce is fine," he told me.

I sighed. "I know, I know, sorry  _Bruce_." I said as I finished filling up my water and took another drink.

My eyes flicked over to Loki as his gaze was traveling up my body. My cheeks pinked and a flush crawled up my neck as I realized he was shamelessly checking me out. At first I wondered why, I was sweaty and gross looking. But then I realized I was in tight leggings and a sports bra, the same kind of outfit I always trained in. Apparently on Asgard, the same rules applied: men will be men.

I rolled my eyes, and waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Loki, my eyes are up here."

Loki's eyes snapped up to mine. "But darling, the view is elsewhere."

My mouth dropped open, and my cheeks filled with heat. I shoved my way past Loki, knocking rudely into his shoulder, but his fingers circled around my wrist and stopped me.

"What did I say about disrespect?" He mumbled in my ear.

"You'll have to earn my respect,  _my prince_." I said as I took my wrist out of his, mockingly curtsying.

Loki scoffed, and opened his mouth to say something else when a voice spoke of from the doorway, where Steve and Tony now stood, glaring at Loki.

"There will be no checking my daughter out, are we clear?" Tony demanded. "Hell, don't even look anywhere near her."

Loki scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you, mortal."

Tony's eyes darkened, and panic flashed in Loki's eyes as he backed up swiftly, only stopping when his back hit the counter.

"Looks like you have the right idea." Natasha said, amused. "You may be a god, but it's best not to piss off a protective papa bear." She said as she walked out of the room, and patted Tony on the shoulder.

"Hey, Seraphina. We ordered a pizza, can you go pick it up? It's just down the block." My dad asked me, his tone casual, but his eyes nothing but urging me to get away from Loki. I rolled my eyes. I could handle him myself.

I nodded. "Did you pay over the phone already?"

Tony responded with a nod of the head and I went up to my room to freshen up quickly. I pulled my hair out of its pony tail and ran a brush through it, letting it cascade down my back in slightly messy waves, but it was good enough. I pulled a shirt on over my sports bra, and slipped better shoes on my feet. Grabbing my purse, I left my room and headed out the door.

As I was walking down the street, I noticed people speeding their walking, and pulling their coats tighter around them when I realized my mistake. It was cold outside, and I didn't bring my coat.

Did I need a coat? No, I didn't. Part of having cyrokinesis means that the cold doesn't affect me. I normally wear a coat for show when I go outside, just so I don't get questioning glances, but now I was at risk of getting questions asked from my dad when I get home.

And I didn't want to be questioned, because I didn't know what I was. I was afraid of what I was, and I was afraid that Tony wouldn't be happy.

I'm a freak. I haven't been genetically enhanced. I haven't been injected with some type of super soldier serum. Somehow, I was born with powers, and somehow my dad hasn't picked up on it.

Perhaps he's never analyzed my DNA, or perhaps he's never looked to closely for the one gene, the one mutation that makes me different. Or maybe he knows and doesn't want to confront me about it.

I put my thoughts to a stop as I head inside the pizzeria to pick up our order, and I carried it back to the Avenger's Tower.

When I get back, I realize another problem. The door is pull, not push, and my hands are full of pizza.

"FRIDAY, send someone down to open the door for me." I requested.

"Right away, Miss." she responded.

Soon enough a figure stepped out of the elevator, and strode over to push the door open wide enough for me to enter.

It was Loki.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I really had no choice, your father was quite adamant I help you after I said I would not, because ' _a prince does not serve his wench_.'" Loki said with a mere shrug of his shoulders.

"I am  _no_  wench." I said, my heart thudding angrily in my ears.

"Of course you aren't," Loki assured me. "You are below even that." He added with a smirk.

My hand curled into a fist under the boxes I was carrying, frustrated that I had to balance them instead of being able to attack Loki. The boxes shifted to the side slightly and I uncurled my fist and steadied them.

"Allow me to take these for you." He said, and took the boxes of pizza out of my arms.

I raised my eyebrow at his act of kindness after he had just insulted me, and his eyes were filled with amusement.

"I may be above helping you, but I will not have you drop my food because of your incompetence." Loki drawled.

I huffed, frustrated, and did not give Loki the satisfaction of a snarky response.

He glanced over at me, specifically my bare arms, and got a look on his face.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked quizzically, but with a tone that suggested he already knew my answer is no.

But anyways, I nodded my head.

"Then why didn't you wear a jacket that you pathetic mortals have to use to keep yourselves warm?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I forgot it."

"Do tell why you didn't just come back in to get it."

I sighed, "I was too lazy?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Do not lie to the god of lies, Seraphina." Loki, because of his strength and agility was able to remove one hand from the boxes and grab my hand with his to get me to stop walking.

Frustrated, I turned to him and watched his reaction as I gave in and allowed frost to crawl up his arm, covering it. His green eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the change in my eyes and the ice holding our hands together.

I removed my hand and broke the ice, freeing his own.

"Happy?" I asked him, sarcastically.

Loki nodded. "Frostbite?  _You're_  Frostbite?" He asked, bewildered. "I would have never expected that from you, your aura of weakness really throws people off."

I shrugged, embarrassed slightly. "That's what they call me, anyways." I answered, ignoring the last part of his sentence.

"Does anyone else know?" He questioned.

I shook my head, and looked him dead in the eyes. "No, and if you tell  _anyone_ , I will personally see to it that you're killed."

Loki nodded. "I won't."

"And how do I know I can trust you? You've been nothing but a right dick to me."

"I suppose I can't offer you anything to persuade you to trust me, but just know that you can."

I nodded, and we continued walking, and got in the elevator, when Loki asked me a few last questions before the doors opened.

"Tell me, why do your eyes change when you use your powers?"

I shrugged, and was momentarily confused, because I had never really gave it much thought before. "I don't know, maybe it's some kind of give away that signals a change, or a tell tale warning. Often times I don't use my powers, it happens when I'm frightened or feel threatened. That's a sign that you probably won't like what follows."

Loki got a look on his face. "Tell me, when did you discover your powers?"

I turned and faced him. "The Battle of New York," I whispered.

Loki's mouth hung open slightly. "You're the girl? The one with blue eyes who ran away with ice following her?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Also the girl you tried to kill." I said, remembering that day as I edged away from him slightly. An explosion throwing me forward, watching myself heal and looking up into Loki's cold, yet intrigued eyes.

"You mortals really do age quickly, don't you?" He said, amused.

I have him a ' _bitch-you-just-did-not-say-that'_ look. "Excuse me? Are you saying I look old?"

"Perhaps I am." He mused.

"You're an asshole." I muttered.

"Watch you're tone when speaking to me, you insignificant mortal."

"I can't be that insignificant if Laufey wants me." I said, smirking.

"Do not speak to me of him." Loki spat.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oo, does someone have daddy issues?"

Loki's eyes darkened, and my heart rate increased, suddenly scared of what the angered god would do to me. Perhaps I pushed him too far.

The doors of the elevator then opened, and I was saved, for now.

"Come on. Let's go give everyone pizza." I said shakily, as I walked out the elevator, and he followed in suit.

~~~

I already finished eating my pizza, and everyone else was either still eating, or done like me, and chatting around the table.

Loki was surprisingly managing to have a somewhat civil conversation with Vision and Bucky, though he didn't hesitate to through in the occasional insult or calling Bucky a mortal.

It often seemed at times Loki was bipolar, he can on occasion hold a non hostile conversation with some, but other times he has to stop himself from attempting to kill me, it seems. But then there's the rare times, like when he allowed me to fall asleep on him and didn't wake me.

Loki is someone I will never truly understand. He does as he pleases, and he does what benefits him for the time being. He can be nothing but nice to you on one day, but then you find it was an illusion, a fake act of kindness because he was bored.

My hands were rested on the table in front of me, listening to their conversation but not adding in. I was able to admire Loki, when he didn't realize I was watching.

His locks of black hair went down just passed his ears, nearly brushed and meticulously styled so it was slicked backwards. His high, sharp cheekbones made his face appear to be structured quite nicely. His eyes were a lovely haunting green, attempting to seem at ease and annoyed with the world, but they were truly empty if you payed enough attention. There was no denying it. He was as hauntingly beautiful, as he was broken.

At one point when Loki was speaking, he was gesturing with his hands. When he finished, he set them down on the table in front of him too. And at some point, his fingers subconsciously slid closer to mine, until they were against mine, and then on top of them. He had subconsciously reached over and slipped his hand into mine while he was listening to Vision's response.

He hadn't even noticed he had done it, I was sure of it, from the way he didn't spare a glance my way, and didn't react to the feeling of my hand around his.

It was subconscious, unintended, but I couldn't help but feel my heart speed up slightly at the action, as I didn't know what to do. Do I pull my hand away? Do I leave it be? How would Loki respond to my reaction?

When Loki subconsciously brushed his thumb over my knuckles, I tensed, and pulled my hand out of his.

Loki himself stiffened, and looked over at me with hard eyes.

"Smart move," Loki mused. "Don't want to be seen holding the hand of a monster, even if on accident, now do you?"

"You're the one who grabbed my hand, Loki."

"Don't flatter yourself to think you could be an object to my affection. It was merely a mistake, I had not realized I had done it."

My throat went dry and my cheeks burned as I pushed my chair back from the table and walked away, up to my room.

How can Loki go from absentmindedly taking my hand in his, and then being so cruel about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina admits a truth that she never thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

I jogged up the steps to the briefing room, there was more news on what the Jotuns wanted.

When I pushed the door open, I discovered everyone in the room was talking at once, trying to theorize over the others.

I cleared my throat and walked up to the table, but no one heard me.

"Hey!" I yelled, and if anyone heard that, they ignored me.

However, Loki must have heard, because he spoke up. "Mortals, I do believe Seraphina is trying to say something."

"I don't need your help, Loki." I spat, still angry with him because of how he's been acting towards me.

Everyone stopped talking, and turned to look at me, expectingly.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"The Jotuns have decided they are coming to earth soon to retrieve the girl. They know who she is, but won't say her name out loud. We think it's because they know we can listen and would find her before then." Tony told me.

My breathing came out shallow. "And what does this mean for the girl?"

"We can't really protect her if we don't know who she is, because we won't know where the Jotuns are going to strike." Steve spoke up.

I closed my eyes and nodded, swallowing hard. I tried to slow down my breathing, to keep myself calm. I couldn't give myself away, I wouldn't.

But then I realized I had to. If I didn't tell them, and they got hurt when the Jotuns unexpectedly attacked, that would be my fault. Their blood would be on my hands. I couldn't do that to them.

The chattering had increased again, and I tried to get everyone's attention, but it didn't work.

"Dad," I said, tapping on his shoulder and a couple of them looked at me, but they put their hand up to tell me to hold on, as if what I had to say wasn't important.

"Guys, seriously," I tried again, but it worked to no avail.

" _Hey_!" I shouted again, as I slammed my hand down on the table, and frost spread out from my finger tips, rushing down the table, covering all the pens and papers, except for my dad's computer, which he happened to pick up right before I acted.

The talking ceased, as everyone followed the trail of ice to my hand on the table, where a frosty mist was curling up from my fingers.

"When I ask for your attention, you give me your fucking attention, okay? Don't push it off like it's not important, like whatever my nineteen year old self has to say isn't worth your time to hear it." I spat, my eyes a vibrant blue.

I saw Wanda flinch from down the table and I retracted my hand quickly, embarrassed at my outburst.

Tony looked between my eyes, and the ice that emanated from my plan. "What is this." He asked, in a deadly serious voice.

"I'm Frostbite." I replied, with a nervous smile. _Please don't let dad kill me, please_ , I begged silently.

Tony shook his head. "No you aren't." He stated, in a panicked denial.

I nodded, and gestured to the frozen mess I made on the table. "Well, it would appear I am."

"I would have seen it in your DNA, I've analyzed it _numerous_ times, I would have picked up on an anomaly, on a mutation. Why didn't I know, no, I would have known. How are you doing this? What did you build? Are you hiding some ice emanating technology in your hand?" Tony rambled, his eyes unfocused on my hands.

Natasha put her hand on Tony's arm. "Tony, you need to calm down, Seraphina's going to be fine," she spoke in a low voice.

Tony shook his head. "No she won't, what if we can't protect her? We can't outmatch the Jotuns." He said, worried, his breathing shallow, and then he turned to me. "How long have you known for?"

I sucked in a breath, knowing he would be mad. I looked up, locking eyes with Loki. "Since the Battle of New York."

"Care to elaborate?"

I sighed. I had planned how exactly I would tell my dad for a long time now, and this isn't how it went in any of the scenarios I played out in my head. "I was running, and bomb or something went off near my feet. I was thrown forward, with injuries that should have killed me, but I watched as the blood seeped back into my wound and healed itself. I looked up and saw...Loki. I backed up afraid and ice spread out from where my hands hit. I ran, and that's why you found me huddled under a park bunch crying about ice. I was terrified."

"You should have told me then and there." Tony replied shakily, freaking out.

I walked over to his side, and put my hand on his shoulder. "I was in shock. And dad, you need to calm down, okay? Take deep breaths. I'm fine."

"Well, then after the shock wore off." He said, struggling to maintain conversation.

"I was _terrified_ of myself, dad. I was scared, and I didn't want to scare you too." I said, my voice raw with emotion, trying to reason with him. I took my hand off his shoulder and folded my arms, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes for reasons unknown to myself. I passed it off as my period.

Someone strode over towards me, and I assumed it was my dad, but I couldn't tell through the blurriness of my eyes. But when they placed their smooth hand on my shoulder, not calloused from years of tinkering, I realized it was Loki.

I closed my eyes, embarrassed that I was crying and feeling overwhelmed from admitting the truth, and I turned into his side, hiding my face in his shoulder, my body shaking slightly, surprising myself.

Yes, it was definitely my period, that's why I'm allowing myself to be comforted by the biggest asshole in the universe, who murdered many innocent people.

Loki stiffened slightly before gently wrapping his arms around my shoulders, and pulling me in closer. I slowed my breathing, calming myself down as I realized everyone else was still in the room, that it wasn't just me and Loki.

"What the fuck." I mumbled to myself, and I pulled myself away from him.

Natasha snorted from down the table.

He took my face in both of his hands, and swiped his thumbs under my eyes to get rid of the tears. I furrowed my brow in confusion at his display of kindness.

Loki realized what he was doing and awkwardly dropped his hands. "Pathetic, emotional humans." He muttered and stalked back over to where he had been standing before.

Tony cleared his throat. "I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me Sera." Tony told me, and he put an arm around my shoulder, trying to casually pull me farther away from Loki even though he was across the room by now.

"We'll do everything we can to keep you safe, you have nothing to worry about." Steve assured me, and the rest of the avengers nodded their heads.

If only it was that easy, if only Steve was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm a day late!

I was in the training room, but Tony and Bruce were on the opposite side of a glass. I had several things hooked on my skin, to monitor my heart beat and levels of other things while I used my powers.

I looked over as Bruce pressed a button and spoke to me over the intercom. "Alright Seraphina, whenever you're ready. Show us what you can do."

I faced the target in front of me and held my hand up towards it, and I begun the testing.

I shot ice at the target, covered it in frost, froze the ground, made shields of ice, and anything else you could think of.

Tony and Bruce took readings of my vitals using a telemetry, and were discussing everything as I practiced.

I practiced against a punching bag, punching and kicking as normal put putting the element of my powers into it too. While tapping into my powers I was spurred with adrenaline, and stronger than what I normally would be, but not by a largely significant amount.

Then came the final test, one that I knew Tony wouldn't be happy with, but I had to show them. I walked over to a table at the side of the room and picked up a stray knife, and walked over to the window where Bruce and my dad stood on the other side.

I flicked the knife open, and held it up to show them. Tony seemed to know where I was going with it.

"Oh no, no no no, put that knife down Seraphina." Tony scolded.

I shook my head and brought the knife to my arm, dragging it across my skin, cutting deep enough to draw blood, but not too deep.

Tony went red in the face and opened his mouth to yell at me, as the regenerative process began. The blood crawled back up my arm and into my veins, as the skin slowly molded back together. Then my arm was as good as new, no sign I ever brought a knife to it. I twisted my arm for Tony and Bruce to see, and Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I opened the door to the room they were in, and sat down on a chair by one of the computers.

"So, what did you guys think?" I questioned them, spinning the chair around as I tore the reading devices off of my skin.

"Your abilities are quite impressive, I'm surprised you managed to hide them from your father as long as you did. Any amount of proper testing would have shown the anomalies as clear as day. Your vitals stayed perfectly fine, though we noticed your body temperature is lower than it should be, but that's nothing to worry about as it's most likely a result of the power you carry within you, since otherwise you're perfectly healthy." Bruce informed me. "Now as our testing did not cover real world problems and how you would fare in them, is there anything you've noticed about your ability that you think we should know?"

I absorbed the information Bruce told me as I thought. I sighed, putting my head in my hand and looked up to the ceiling as I sorted my thoughts out in my brain.

"Only one, although I don't think it's too big a deal. Sometimes when I get stressed, or scared and overwhelmed, my powers tend to show up and I have trouble controlling them." I told them. 

"Trouble controlling them how?" Tony questioned, suddenly serious.

"Trouble like, during the Battle of New York when my powers revealed themselves. I was terrified, and as a defense my powers showed up unbeknown to me. I couldn't control them, I could have been shooting ice everywhere. In high stress environments like that." I tried to explain.

Bruce nodded. "Well, we can train you."

Tony shook his head. "No we won't. I don't want her using her powers, they could be dangerous."

"Mr. Stark, we have to train her. Laufey wants her, and he often gets what he wants. We have to train Seraphina to protect herself." Bruce insisted.

Tony held a finger up. "One, it's Tony, call me Tony. Two," he said, putting his second finger up, "I'm sure we could find other ways to keep Seraphina safe."

"And if you can't?" I questioned.

Tony sighed, and ran a hand down his face. "Fine. We will start training you with your powers more so you get a better grasp of them."

~~~

I paced back and forth outside of my room. I was nervous about the Jotuns, and nervous for when they would appear. I hoped it wasn't going to be soon, but it looks as if my luck wasn't going to hold.

FRIDAY spoke up. "Miss Stark, report to the briefing room, it's urgent."

My heart rate picked up and I took deep breaths to calm myself down, and I jogged up to the room, my hands shaking as I made my way there.

Almost to the floor, I registered someone walking besides me. I turned to see Loki.

His lips quirked up into a smirk that for once I had trouble returning. His mouth then dipped into a frown as he took in my frazzled state.

"Angel, are you okay?" He asked me, a unfamiliar tenderness laced in his tone.

My eyes widened slightly and my heart rate picked up once again, but this time for a different reason. Loki called me  _angel_.

I took a shuddering breath and nodded. "I-yes. I'm fine. Just nervous and all. But um," I started, clearing my throat. "Angel? Did you call me angel? Why?"

Loki smiled uncertainly, avoiding my eyes as he explained. "Is that not what your name means? It derives from the word Seraphim, and they are said to be the most powerful kind of angels. I know not one who deserves that name more than you."

"Right, I'm not going to believe that coming from someone who normally refers to me as pathetic!" I snipped.

Yes, that's what my name meant, but Loki was flustered as he explained it to me. He was playing games with me, to see my reaction, I was sure of it. That's what he was known for.

Still, I frowned. "Why are you being nice to me?" I questioned. "You've been nothing but awful towards me up until now."

Loki shrugged. "If I'm being honest with you, I can't quite say say for sure. You infuriate me to no end, but at the same time..." he said and trailed off, never finishing his sentence, avoiding my eyes.

I nodded, confused but not voicing my confusion. I understood what he meant in a way. Loki made me beyond mad then anyone else ever had, yet a part of me enjoys our jesting.

I grabbed his hand, ignoring the way he stiffened, and pulled him into the briefing room. "Come on, we have a meeting to get to."

The moment I stepped in the room, Tony turned solemnly to me.

"The Jotuns have arrived here on Midgard, we must prepare for battle." Thor informed me, his voice booming throughout the room even though he wasn't speaking loudly.

I suddenly found myself clutching onto Loki's hand for dear life, afraid in a way I had never been before. I surprised my self that once again I was seeking comfort in him, a god who most likely wants me dead.

Loki allowed my hand to keep a hold of his, perhaps sensing I needed all the comfort I could get to stay calm, because I couldn't keep one blaring thought from my mind.

How was I to defeat the Frost Giants with something that was their specialty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven’t posted in so long!! I’m going to get back to the regular schedule

The avengers haven't spoken of the Frost Giants and their plans much. Part of the reason is because we haven't been successful in locating them yet, and it's hard to come up with a battle strategy when you can't case the environment. I've been trying to help them, but I've been distracted.

And it's all Loki's fault.

Ever since we kissed, he's been the same as before, stoic, rude, and cold. But at the same time he's never been more different. There's a certain tenderness in his words when he speaks to me that he tries to hide, but I can see through it. I'll catch him looking at me with lingering glances, but he'll look away and collect himself as I catch him.

Oh, and he's still been kissing me. That's what we're doing right now.

Loki's fingers trailed up my side and his lips were on mine. My hands were roaming his back as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek, tilting my head so he could deepen the kiss.

The kisses were still hungry and desperate, not tender and sweet, but I was fine with that, I never wondered what it would be like if they were different.

As Loki sighed into my mouth, a knock sounded on my door and I instinctively pushed him off of my bed and he tumbled to the floor.

He glared up at me. " _What was that for?_ " He whispered demandingly.

"Hide!" I whispered back, urgent.

Loki smirked as if he wasn't going to listen, by then the person at the door spoke.

"Seraphina? Can I come in? Is everything alright?" Tony asked me, and my heart became erratic.

I looked over to Loki just as he vanished. I knew he wasn't gone, he was simply cloaking himself from being seen. I hurriedly rushed under the covers of my bed, and fake yawned.

"Yeah dad, come in." I said as Tony opened my door, stepping into my room.

"Hey uh, what are you doing?" He questioned me, confused. "I was going to come in, but I heard noises and a thump..."

"Oh, I was uh...having a nightmare!" I supplied. "Yes I was having a nightmare, and I hit the wall."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "A nightmare? At," he looked at his wrist, "seven in the evening?"

"I-yes. Yes I was tired and I got...scared." I stuttered.

Tony rolled his eyes, and begun to walk out of my room, before he backed in it one last time.

"Oh, I almost forgot what I came here to ask. Have you seen Loki?"

I spluttered, and started coughing, my face growing red. "N-no why?"

Tony gave me a weird look. "Just wondering? It's getting late and probably time for him to go into the cell."

"You still keep him in the cell?" I questioned, confused.

Tony nodded.

"Why? Don't you think he's been there at night long enough?" I asked.

Tony shrugged. "He could betray us at any time."

"And he could just as easily betray us during the day! Don't you think he deserves an actual room? It's not like we don't have those."

My dad raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care so much?"

I shrugged. "I don't."

My dad rolled his eyes and walked out of my room, shutting my door. "Let me know if you see him." He said, right before he closed it.

I sighed and slumped back in my bed, as the sound of Loki's laughter filled my ears. I turned over in my bed, my head propped up on my arms that were folded.

Loki came into view on my desk chair, and he  and was smiling at me brightly. His eyes were shining with amusement and happiness. This was one of the rare times where Loki's true emotions were on display for me too see. I loved these moments, and I held them dear to my heart.

"How your father doesn't see through your lies, I will never know." He said, chuckling.

"My lying was pretty good!" I defended. "You can only see through it because you're the _god_ of lies."

"Oh angel, anyone could see through your lies." Loki said amused, as he walked over to my bed and sat beside it, and began to run his fingers through my hair.

"You're just saying that," I mumbled. I leaned into his touch and smiled, closing my eyes. He pulled his hands away and I frowned, sitting up and grabbing onto his wrists.

"Don't go." I said, frowning.

A smile played on his lips. "Oh I won't, I know how you would miss me too much."

I pulled him onto the bed beside me and he leaned forward, pecking me on the lips, which caused my heart to go into overdrive.

"You're in a good mood for once," I teased, playfully.

Loki smiled, and played with the necklace I was wearing. "I suppose I am."

"Why's that?" I asked him, looking up into his green eyes.

"Does there have to be a reason?" He pondered.

I pursed my lips and shrugged. I had a question nagging at the back of my mind but I was hesitant to ask.

"Angel, what ails you? You can talk to me." He said, still playing with my necklace, concentrated on the way the gem sparkles as the light hit off it.

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure I want to ask." I said, and it was true. I was wary of how Loki would react, because I knew he would close himself off, and I didn't want him to. I furrowed my brows, thinking it over.

Loki brought his hand up and smoothed the wrinkles between my eyebrows with his thumb, that I had created by thinking to hard. He looked at me with expectancy, urging me to go on.

I sighed, knowing fully well that when I asked him, this kind Loki would disappear as if he had never come. He would revert back into his cold self, that wanted nothing to do with me.

That only wanted me for how I could please him.

I looked anywhere but him as I spoke. "What are we?" I asked quietly, all smiles from my voice, gone.

Loki's hands on my necklace froze, and he became more concentrated on it then before when he answered. The emotion on his face slipped off until it was a poker face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, void of emotion, blank faced.

"You know what I mean, Loki." I said, reaching up and trying to take one of his hands in my own.

He retracted his hand from mine, but steadfast continued staring at my necklace, his gaze daring not to waver from it as he backed up from me slightly till he was at the edge of my bed.

"I really don't, if you could explain?" He questioned, the haughtiness back into his voice.

I swallowed thickly. "It's just, every time we're together, it's like we're pitiful teenagers that know nothing more than how to suck each other's faces off. We can't hold an actual conversation with each other without you freezing up at one point! You rarely show how you really feel, unless it's how you feel downstairs," I cried.

Loki scowled. "We've never-" he began, but I cut him off.

"I know that, Loki. But you get what I mean. What are we? Are we friends, lovers..." I trailed, and this time he cut me off.

"You know you are not even worthy of my friendship, mortal. You are merely a fun way to pass my time while I'm here on Midgard. Now, I'll be going." He sneered abruptly as he stood up and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

My heart hurt in my chest, and I wasn't exactly sure why. I didn't realize I was crying until tears dropped into my lap. I backed against my wall and brought my legs up to my chest, burying my head in my knees, breathing heavily.

"He didn't mean it," I whispered to myself. "He always says stuff like that, but he doesn't mean it. He just doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, or being liked," I said, pitifully trying to convince myself.

I wiped the tears from my face, and decided I was going to take a walk to calm myself down. I shakily took a breath as I pulled my hair up, not bothering to cover my neck or anything.

As I stepped out of my room, not bothering in even grabbing a jacket to please the people, I heard arguing around the corner of the hall. I slowly crept towards it, not making a sound.

I peeked my head around the hallway and saw Thor and Loki, and backed up, pressing my back against the wall. My cheeks burned shamefully with the thought of eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it.

"Brother, be honest with me," Thor spoke. "Do you come from Seraphina's room?"

Loki stiffened slightly. "I do not see how it is any of your business, Thor."

"I wish to know your intent with her, brother."

Loki scowled. "I do not see how that is your business, once again."

"It is my business because I make it so. I can see the way you look at her, I have never seen that in your eyes before." Thor said.

"And what is in my eyes brother? Is it _love_?" Loki asked, mockingly. "Please, I pity you because you think I could have feelings for that low life."

I felt my heart clench in my chest, but I ignored it as I continued to listen.

"Really brother? You refer to her as a low life?" Thor questioned incredulously, and Loki said nothing so I assumed he nodded.

"Well, I suppose I could agree with you on that. She is rather weak and plain." Thor suggested. I was briefly offended, but when I heard Loki's answer I realized why Thor said that.

"You have no right to speak of my Seraphina like that, brother." Loki hissed.

Thor chuckled, and Loki realized what he said.

"I-I did not mean it as so," he tried defending.

"Save it brother, I know how you meant it. You care for her, I only ask that you don't hurt her. She cares for you too, although the others don't see it. They haven't picked up in the change of the dynamic of your bickering, but I know you better than most." Thor said, amused.

Loki chuckled, but it send chills down my spine. "No brother, you really have no idea. That mortal, she means _nothing_ to me. I really do not understand how you could think it to be otherwise, but then again, you have always had a thick skull."

I couldn't bear to listen anymore, I had had enough. I pushed my weight off of the wall and ran past them, opening the door and running outside. I didn't care that it was seven, I didn't care that it was getting dark outside, I didn't even care that Laufey could capture me. I just wanted to be away from Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed !!


	10. Chapter 10

I heard victory shouts from one of the lab rooms, and saw my dad and Dr. Banner almost jumping for joy, which was a surprising sight to say the least. I stopped, and stared curiously, my problems with Loki momentarily forgotten. I hesitantly walked into the room, pushing the door open, and pulled a spinning chair over to the desk they were sitting at.

 

"What's so great?" I asked, amused.

 

"I found where the Jotuns are. Don't hold back your praise, you can tell me how I'm the _best_ _dad_ _ever_." Tony bragged.

 

"Well, we found where the Jotuns are located, actually." Dr. Banner corrected, and I chuckled.

 

"Did you really?" I questioned, hoping it to be true.

 

"Well, yeah. Cause I'm the best." Tony said. "I mean uh, _we're_ the best." He corrected, looking at Bruce.

 

"So where are they? How did you find them?" I questioned, amazed.

 

"Well, see this here," Tony said, flipping the computer around towards me. "This is a warehouse that's large, and abandoned. Which while it isn't _super_ common for New York, it's still not rare. At first we didn't know how to search for the Jotuns, because they know how to hide. But then I got thinking, sure it's coming up on winter, but this isn't Jotunheim where the highest temperature is water's freezing point. I realized they would need somewhere to stay that can be cold without drawing attention from the public eye. So this here, is an abandoned warehouse, more specifically an abandoned ice skating rink. It hasn't been in use for several years, but recently the power has been back on, you know to make it cold and stuff. It may not be able to get it _as_ cold as the Jotuns like, but cold enough that they won't shrink."

 

My eyebrows flew up. "Dad, you're a genius. You too Dr. Banner." I gushed.

 

Tony smiled smugly. "Now, FRIDAY, call the rest of everyone down here so I can brag about my awesomeness again."

 

I kicked back in my seat and rolled my eyes. Once dad started bragging, no one could stop him.

 

~~~

 

Yesterday, the Avengers planned on ambushing the Jotuns today. And it was decided that I am to stay behind, since I am what they want.

 

I hurried after my dad, tugging on his hand and whining like a child.

 

"But _dad_ , what if you guys get hurt because I wasn't there?" I protested.

 

Tony looked at me. "The outcome of how we do isn't going to be deterred by you. No offense, but you can't fight ice with well, ice."

 

"I can try." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

 

Tony put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "Honey, we'll be fine. It's safest if you stay as far away from them as you can."

 

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Who's staying with me, you can't leave me unprotected."

 

"I originally planned for Loki to stay with you because I don't want him at the battle in fear of him betraying us, but then I realized I don't exactly want Loki alone with my daughter," Tony began, and my heart thudded loudly in my chest. I crossed my fingers by my side and chanted _please_ _don't_ _make_ _Loki_ _stay_ , over and over in my head silently.

 

"And Thor insisted Loki prove himself to us in the fight anyways. So no one is technically staying with you," Tony said, as he reached for my wrist and clasped a bracelet around it. "But if you get in _any_ trouble, if _anyone_ shows up at the door, even some pizza delivery man, unless you specifically ordered it, you _press_ _this_ _button_. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will be at the ready to come." He said seriously.

 

I nodded, and looked at the bracelet, noticing the gem in the middle wasn't actually a gem, but a blue help button. I reached forward and hugged my dad tightly.

 

"Stay safe, iron man." I said, stepping back and smiling at him.

 

"I'll be back in time for dinner. Don't worry, we have the upper hand, the element of surprise and all." He said.

 

I laughed and Tony walked away, joining the other avengers for a last minute discussion of the plan. I leaned back against the wall, watching them when I felt a presence to my left.

 

I turned and looked, to see Loki. Immediately I looked in the other direction.

 

"We shall be fine, you know." Loki tried assuring me.

 

Refusing to look at him, I responded. "I really don't care what happens to you."

 

I saw Loki frown out of the corner of my eye. "Angel, why do you say that?" He asked gently, putting a hand on my arm that I shook off immediately.

 

_Is_ _this_ _bitch_ _bipolar_ _or_ _something_? I questioned myself silently.

 

I turned towards him, regretting it because I saw the hurt in his eyes. But then I was angered. How dare he get hurt, when he has said so much worse about me, to me.

 

"Oh I don't know, if I don't mean anything to you, if I'm not worth your time, why should you be worth mine? After all, we just use each other to pass the time, don't we?" I muttered bitterly.

 

Loki froze. "You heard that?" He questioned, quietly.

 

"Loki, you said half of that _to_ me! The other half you told Thor loudly, basically right outside my room! You have no right to stand there, hurt. You have no right to be talking to me. The only reason you're standing here alive is because my father doesn't know." I hissed.

 

"I didn't mean it, angel." Loki frowned, and tried to reach out for me but I backed away and his eyes hardened.

 

"Then prove it. And for future reference, my name is _Seraphina_." I spat.

 

Loki cleared his throat, and stood up straight, no longer looking at me.

 

"I've got to be going. Take care." Loki mumbled, defeated and walked away to regroup with everyone else. I glared at his retreating figure, angered that he dare try to talk to me like nothing was wrong. Like he didn't tell me he was using me for fun, like he didn't tell Thor I was a stupid, low life, mortal.

 

I blinked back the tears in my eyes that I hadn't realized sprung up, and I tore my gaze away from him, placing it on everyone else. Wanda and Natasha waved at me, as Steve walked forward and pulled me into a hug.

 

I wrapped my arms around his middle as his circled around my shoulders.

 

"Stay safe kiddo," he whispered in my ear.

 

"Only if you keep my dad safe."

 

"You know I will, _always_. You have my word Seraphina." Steve said as he backed up from me, smiling.

 

"See you later, Captain America," I said saluting.

 

"See you later, Sera. Everything's going to be okay."

 

If only he was right.

 

~~~

 

It was about about an hour after everyone had left, and I found I was absolutely starving. So, I did what any hungry nineteen year old would do when she had access to her dad's credit card that had billions on it.

 

I ordered a pizza, placing it for delivery.

 

"Hello yes, I would like your medium, wait no, large, plain pizza. Yes that's correct, no pepperoni, just plain. And you know what, throw some breadsticks in there too, would you? Thanks that would be great. Ah yes, delivery. I'll pay over the phone," I ordered, as I picked up the card and read the information to the man over the phone. "My address? The Avenger's Tower." I told him, and hung up as he started spluttering.

 

Normally, people were pretty good as treating me as normal. After all, I am, if you look past my powers that no one knew about. Just every once and a while, you get that one person who can't stop screaming when they see you. My dad has it worse than me, being the one who's Iron Man and all. But now and then, there's always that one guy or girl who claims I'm destined to be their wife one day. I hope the pizza delivery boy isn't one of those people.

 

About half an hour later, FRIDAY alerted me of my pizza being here.

 

"Miss Stark, your pizza is here, by something seems off, it's-" she began, but I cut her off.

 

"It's okay, I'll go get it." I said as I jogged down the flights of stairs, as I was only two above the lobby.

 

I pushed the door open, and let the delivery guy in.

 

"Is there anything I need to sign?" I questioned, not looking at him.

 

He grunted a no, and handed me the pizza. Immediately I noticed something was wrong. The box was too light. I looked at him confused, when I noticed something peeking out from the collar of his shirt, on his neck.

 

The symbol for HYDRA, branded onto him. Immediately I threw the box at him, leaping behind the front desk and slamming my hand on the blue button on the bracelet.

 

He launched himself over the desk at me, and I rolled out of the way, reaching behind me and unsheathing my dagger.

 

Yeah, that's right. I have a small slit in the back of my bra for situations like this. It was my idea actually. My dad said it was impractical, but Natasha backed me up on it.

 

I held my dagger out towards him, snarling. He rolled into his feet and held out his own. He stepped towards me, and I stepped backwards. He rushed towards me and I dropped, grabbing onto his arms and swinging myself between his legs, sliding and flipping off my back onto my feet. I threw myself on his back and wrapped my arm around his neck, holding my knife at his throat.

 

"Make one move and I kill you. Agents are on their way now. It's pitiful if you think you had a chance, HYDRA was disassembled." I hissed in his ear.

 

He reached up and grabbed my arm, pushing it outwards against the wall, causing my dagger to slip from my hand. He reached behind him, grabbing onto my shoulder and flipping me forward onto my back on the ground, hard. I heard the sound of bones crunching, but I wasn't sure whose.

 

He knelt down beside me, putting his hand on my throat to prevent me from moving.

 

"Now, we pledge ourselves to Laufey, child." He whispered, and my eyes grew wide.

 

I reached my hand up to clamp it around his wrist, to freeze his arm off of mine, when the world went black.

 

I should have listened to my dad when he told me to not answer the door for even a pizza man.


	11. Chapter 11

My head was pounding, lolled forward. I was tired, but on the verge of consciousness. I didn't want to wake up. I tried snuggling back into my pillow, but my head hit something hard.

 

My eyes snapped open, and I became aware of my surroundings.

 

White was what I registered first. But it wasn't blinding, as it was very dark. There were points, jagged ice hanging from the ceiling and sticking up from the ground, surrounding me.

 

I looked down at myself. My clothes were torn and bloodied, but all signs of my wounds were gone, I had healed.

 

As far as I could tell, my hands were tied behind me, around a pole of ice of sort. I tried to free my hands from the rope but it was useless. I wasn't strong enough.

 

I tried willing the ice to separate to allow my hands through, but it was useless. It was too thick, and I was weak. The only thing here that wasn't hindering me was the cold, I was impervious to it.

 

I struggled against my bonds, and looked around me. No Frost Giants were there, I could scream for help.

 

"Help me!" I shrieked. "Someone, anyone," I screamed. I wracked my brain for thoughts of anyone, anyone that could possibly hear or see me.

 

"Loki?" I whispered, hoping somehow the God of Mischief could hear my pleas. I sobbed, when I realized it was pointless.

 

Suddenly, a thought struck me. "Heimdall!" I cried, hoping for his eyes to fall upon me. "Heimdall, can you hear me? I'm a friend of Thor's" I screamed, my voice already going raw.

 

"Heimd-" I started again, only to have a hand clamp over my mouth. But only this one wasn't humanoid. Sure, it had four fingers and a thumb, but it was very large, and blue. It was so large that it covered all of my face.

 

The hand's owner had a deep, chilling voice, as it chuckled, and pulled its hand away from my face.

 

"Oh yes, you are quite small, aren't you? No matter, we have you now." It spoke, it's voice crawling into my ears and sending shivers down my spine.

 

I looked up into a blue, jagged, icey face and red eyes.

 

"Laufey." I greeted, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

 

"We've been waiting for you." He said as his lips pulled apart to reveal a truly sinister and frightening smile.

 

I gulped, and tried to free my hands even more now, but I was shaking uncontrollably.

 

"Let me go," I begged.

 

"What's the fun in that? You only just got here." Laufey's voice vibrated off of the walls around me.

 

"What do you want from me?" I demanded weakly, my fear causing my voice to waver uncontrollably, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I took deep, gasping breaths in an attempt to calm down but nothing was working, I could feel myself start to spiral out of control, the world was spinning.

 

"An alliance between my world and yours," he stated.

 

My chest was heaving, but I managed to respond. "Why?"

 

"Because if we can get Midgard to side with us, we can once again be the rulers of the nine realms." He answered, chillingly.

 

"You're a fool. How do you think you could accomplish that?" I said, trying to fake confidence.

 

"By getting the most beloved daughter of America's hand in marriage. You, _Seraphina_ _Stark_." He growled.

 

"I will never agree to marry you, Laufey. I would die before I allow that to happen." I spat.  "I'd marry Loki before I'd let that happen."

 

"Do not speak to me of that runt." He roared as he leaned towards me, dragging a sharp nail down my face, taking delight in my screams.

 

It hurt like hell, and I knew I wasn't going to heal as quickly as I normally did. Sure, I had slight regenerative capabilities. But I was human, still. The weaker I got and longer I went without food, the harder my body would have to fight to heal me.

 

My eyes flicked behind Laufey to see humans, bundled up against the cold, but you could tell by the way they stood that they were powerful.

 

"Who are they," I panted, as Laufey dropped his finger from my face and blood dripped down my neck.

 

"I think you already know. They are hydra, my dear."

 

"Hyrda fell." I stated, confused.

 

"The center of it did, but ex agents still remained, needing someone new to pledge their allegiance too. They are too weak minded to carry on without a master to serve. And I needed them. After all, how was I to capture you? I needed someone inconspicuous, someone that would blend in." He purred.

 

I looked at him, tears once again pooling in my eyes. "You'll never win."

 

"I believe I already have."

 

"I will never marry you." I seethed.

 

"Then you shall be tortured until you relent. Healing again and again, only for me to repeat the same methods, for me to torture you more." He growled, and reached behind me, freeing my hands with one swipe of his nail. He motioned for the guards and the hydra agents took me in their hands, forcing me forward into a room of sorts, that seemed to be built to accommodate me. I wondered if there were other rooms here for the people who couldn't withstand the cold like myself.

 

"We will be back for you tomorrow." The agent growled in my ear, shoving me onto the bed where a plate of poorly made food was. An apple, and a sloppy peanut butter and jelly. It was so pathetic, it was almost funny.

 

I folded in on myself, trying to breathe. And during that, the only thing I could think of was how awful I was to Loki before we departed.

 

But I didn't get to think of that for long. The agents, they did come back. Drawing me to the brink of death nearly every day. Or at least, that's what it felt like.

 

~~~

 

I coughed, attempting to breathe but I was suffocating. A washcloth was held over my mouth as water was dumped down on me. My body jerked and spasmed, attempting to get air to my lungs but I couldn't.

 

I felt like I was drowning. I knew I wasn't, I knew this form of torture couldn't kill me, at least at the level they were applying, but it felt like it could.

 

Eventually they stopped, as they always did, my unfocused eyes flicking around the room, trying to make sense of my surroundings but I couldn't see anything through my blurry, bloodshot, tired eyes.

 

They tortured me every day, sometimes new ones, sometimes ones they have already given me. And after each one, they asked me the same question.

 

"Will you surrender and marry Laufey for the good of our realms?" An agent spat in my face.

 

I gritted my teeth together, and shook my wet stringy hair out of my face.

 

"Never." I snarled, and they pushed my shoulders back against the surface once more, this time choosing to inject my bloodstream with a painful liquid. At first I felt nothing, but all at once my nerve system erupted, feeling as if I was on fire.

 

My body seized and spasmed as my screams echoed throughout the chamber, my back lifting of the table as I choked and cried, my hands held down by my sides so I couldn't scratch my skin raw.

 

But through all of this, I would never give up.


	12. Chapter 12

The minute the Avengers got to the abandoned warehouse, they knew something wasn't right immediately.

 

Tony turned to them. "I'm going to case the environment. Something feels off." He muttered, as he silently lifted into the air.

 

When he got back, he told them what he saw. "No one's outside, which was to be expected, I just can't put my finger on it."

 

"Well? Let's not just stand here like fools." Loki muttered dryly.

 

"Hey, don't you be getting attitude with me, mister. Up in Asgard you may be a prince, but on earth you're nothing but a jackass." Tony said, poking his finger at Loki's chest.

 

"Boys, boys, tone down the testosterone a bit." Natasha said amused, getting between them. "Let's just do what we came here to, alright?"

 

Loki rolled his eyes and backed up, fuming.

 

"Yeah, sounds good." Tony muttered.

 

"So how are we getting in?" Loki asked sarcastically.

 

"I dunno, why don't you just go open the door?" Tony retorted.

 

Loki shrugged and walked towards the door, pulling the handle open with ease. Tony furrowed his brows.

 

"Well that's odd." He stated.

 

"I believe the phrase I'm looking for that you people from Midgard say is, _well_ _no_ _shit_ , _Sherlock_." Loki commented.

 

"I don't like the feeling of this." Wanda said, as she crept towards the door, peeking her head instead.

 

"Hey kid, stay back. Let us go in first." Clint said as he stepped up behind her, gently pulling her shoulder away from the door. He snapped his bow open and pulled an arrow out from his sling, pulling the bow taut and ready should he need it. He eased his way inside the entrance, Tony behind him with his helmet down now, the others following in suit and Natasha bringing up the rear. They searched for a minute, not seeing any signs of life or Jotuns, when a thud sounded behind them.

 

Clint turned around to see Natasha knocked off her feet by a man in black clothing, a mask drawn over his face to hide his features. She got the upper hand as she swung her legs around his neck and flipped off her back using her hands, smashing him into the ground. She flipped him over and wound his arm behind his back, pushing it between his shoulder blades so he couldn't move unless he wanted to be in a considerable amount of pain.

 

"Where are the others?" She hissed, pushing his arm up. The man said nothing, staying silent.

 

" _Where_ _are_ _the_ _others_ ," she demanded louder, pulling the mask off his face, and Steve stepped forward.

 

"We might not get anything. Maybe we should call Fury in and get out of here." He suggested.

 

"Yeah, good thinking American girl doll, I'll get on that." Tony quipped, putting the face up on his suit. He opened his mouth to tell Jarvis to connect him to Fury, when Jarvis spoke first.

 

Tony's eyes grew wide and he started running for the door.

 

"Tony!" Steve called, and he slowed down. "What's wrong?"

 

"Seraphina pressed her panic button." He said, and his eyes moved to the guy Natasha had pinned on the ground. "This was a distraction, wasn't it? There was never really anyone here?" He questioned as if he already knew the answer. "The Jotuns never came to earth."

 

The man's lips pulled into an eerie smile. " _Heil_ _Hydra_."

 

That was all it took for Tony to knock him out with a blast and take off towards the Avenger's Tower.

 

~~~

 

Loki, along with the rest of the Avengers hurried after Tony, getting there a couple minutes after him. Tony was standing in shock, glaring at Fury.

 

"What do you mean, you didn't get here on time?" Tony demanded, so quietly and calmly that it disturbed even Loki.

 

"I told you, by the time we got here, she was already gone, no sign of where she went." Fury explained.

 

"Fury, where's my daughter?"

 

"We don't kn-"

 

"I said _where's_ _my_ _daughter_ ," Tony growled, panicking.

 

Loki stepped forward with furrowed brows and panic etched onto his face, feeling as if his blood had run cold.

 

"What do you speak of? Where is Seraphina? Has she left?" He asked nervously.

 

" _DOES_ _IT_ _LOOK_ _LIKE_ _SHE'S_ _HERE?_ " Tony exploded, and rushed forward, shoving Loki back against the wall. "Don't act like you don't know about this. In fact, I bet you orchestrated the whole thing, you were never on our side, were you? You wanted her to get taken, _you're_ _working_ _with_ _Laufey_." Tony spat.

 

" _DO_ _NOT_ _SPEAK_ _TO_ _ME_ _LIKE_ _THAT_ , _MORTAL_." Loki snarled, easily pushing Tony off of him. "It would do you wise to have respect when speaking to me, mewling quim."

 

"Oh, sure, I'll speak to you with respect when you're responsible for getting my daughter captured," Tony said sarcastically. "Not likely."

 

"I did _no_ such thing to her. I would never, I car-" Loki began, and stopped himself from saying what he was about to, that he cares for Seraphina.

 

"Oh what's that? Cat got your tongue? Were you about to fess up?" Tony taunted.

 

" _Enough_!" Fury scolded. "I am tired of hearing you two argue like children.

 

"I know Loki, and I know he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't intentionally hurt someone like that." Thor added.

 

"Yeah? Tell that to the eighty people he murdered in two days," Tony mumbled under his breath.

 

Thor shot him a look, and Tony stopped talking.

 

"You know what I mean, man of iron. I can vouch for Loki, he had no hand in this. How could he of, when you watch him so closely and keep him locked up at night?"

 

"Actually, I didn't the other night. Seraphina convinced me not to."

 

Loki felt his heart pull at the sound of her name, and he found himself wishing, hoping that she was alright.

 

"That is beside the point. We will find her, I assure you. I will not rest until it is so, and I will get Heimdall on the matter immediately." Thor spoke, and the rest of the Avengers nodded solemnly.

 

They would not stop until Seraphina was brought back, and Loki would not sleep, regretting the last words he spoke to the girl he could not get off his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know how long I've been on Jotunheim for. I know it hasn't been that long, maybe two weeks at most. But there aren't distinct day and nights here, so it's hard to count the passage of time.

 

However long it's been, it's long enough for me to wish I couldn't heal myself. I wish I could turn it off, I don't want to heal anymore. I _want_ this to be over.

 

They've tortured me with water, they've burned me with fire, injected numerous drugs into my veins and have messed with my mind. And I don't even know what to call them.

 

Sure, they're ex hydra agents. But they don't serve Laufey for the same purposes. They serve Laufey because they're weak minded scum who can't do anything unless they're carrying out orders for someone more powerful than themselves. All the strong ones were taken down with the rest of hydra when it fell. Only the pathetic ones who never ranked up enough to be cared about are left.

 

I'm mulling this over when the doors burst open and two agents roughly grab my arms. I panic, not having expected them this soon. If my calculations are correct I should have had around one more hour before they take me again, and try to torture me into giving in to Laufey's wishes. They can break me physically, but they can not break me enough to do that.

 

"Where are we going?" I gasp out, twisting my arms in their hold but I'm too weak to break out.

 

"Somewhere they can't find you." Is the response I'm given.

 

I try to wrack my mind for what they could mean, until it hits me. My dad must be close to finding me. He must have figured out I'm at the most obvious location, Jotunheim, and somehow they're going to get me.

 

I'm dragged outside quickly, towards another makeshift house further into a cave. The Jotuns aren't used to having to accommodate to beings who usually need warmth, one of the cons of working with humans.

 

_Why_ _were_ _they_ _bringing_ _me_ _into_ _a_ _cave?_ I questioned myself, and then it hit me. I didn't know much about the Bifrost, but it must be harder to use it when you're inside something, especially if it's been warded perhaps, if possible. And I knew one thing for sure. The Frost Giants could shield themselves from Heimdall's sight, but they could not shield all of Jotunheim. I knew what I had to do.

 

As the agents dragged me along, my bare feet getting cut up on the jagged ground, I planted my heels, trying not to cry out as I felt it slice the bottoms of my feet open.

 

"Get moving." The man growled into my ear.

 

I reared my head backwards into the agent's nose, and when he let go of my arm I used that to sock the other one in the gut. I wriggled my arm free from his loosening hold, and backed up.

 

"Stay back," I snarled, as they hurried towards me.

 

The agents did not heed my warning and ran at me. I used my last ounces of strength to thicken the ice around their moving feet until they were weighed down in blocks, unable to move unless they chipped it away.

 

When I was sure they were stuck I looked over my shoulder, and started running as fast as I could.

 

I choked out a strangled sob as I saw Jotuns materializing out of almost no where, and hurried my feet even faster, hoping I was correct about Heimdall being able to see me.

 

I ran it as far as I could away from the cave, gasping for breath, trying to use the cold and my adrenaline to an advantage to give me strength to keep going, but it was useless. The Jotuns would catch up, they were so much taller than me with a wider leg span.

 

Finally I stopped, and ducked behind a large rock. Heaving and gasping for breath, I crossed my fingers.

 

"Heimdall," I whispered. "Please, help me. Please see me and get me to Asgard," I prayed, and nothing happened. I looked over the rock and saw the Jotuns near, searching for me.

 

I closed my eyes as tears fell from my eyes.

 

" _HEIMDALL_!" I shrieked, giving up my hiding spot. I opened my eyes and as the Frost Giants began rushing towards me, my vision was filled with a blinding, multicolored light. I felt my body being uprooted from the ground and I was traveling very, very fast.

 

I stumbled out of the Bifrost and was greeted by a man with golden eyes, holding a sword. My feet carried me forward clumsily and unstably, I reached out for something to steady me but nothing was there, I slipped forward, falling onto the ground.

 

Darkness.

 

~~~

 

When I was regaining consciousness, I registered voices around me, and a very soft surface underneath my body, and I felt healthier and more replenished than I ever had before, physically.

 

Mentally, I still felt drained.

 

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around me. The room I was in had a soft golden glow, and the bed was huge. The events came rushing back to me as I remembered.

 

I was on Asgard.

 

I sat up slowly, in awe, and Tony came rushing towards me, pulling me into a hug.

 

"Hey kiddo," he whispered as he clutched me tightly. "I thought we lost you."

 

"Dad," I choked out a strangled sob. "I'm so sorry."

 

"Hey hey hey," he said, pulling back from me and keeping his hands on my shoulders. "What are you apologizing for?"

 

"I didn't listen. I let the pizza boy in. He was the one who captured me," I said, tearing up.

 

Tony laughed. "Of course that's the first thing you say. It's okay." He said. "The others are here, they'd like to see you if that's okay?"

 

I shook my head and coughed slightly. "I want to see Loki first."

 

My dad pulled back, confusion written on his face. "Loki? I don't understand. Did he have something to do with...?"

 

I shook my head immediately. "No. No nothing like that. I just...let me speak to him. _Please_." I begged.

 

Tony nodded. "I-okay. Okay. But if he does anything, you call for me."

 

My dad walked out of the room, and several moments later Loki walked in, the most hesitant I had ever seen him. He tread lightly over towards me, and sat down on the very edge of the bed as if he was afraid to touch me.

 

I looked up to him and was surprised to see almost tears in his eyes. He reached out for me, but then started to pull his hand away as he changed his mind.

 

I reached out and grabbed his cold hand, and he stilled. Seeing Loki look down at me as if he was afraid I would break did it for me.

 

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest as sobs wracked my body. I had never thought I would see anyone again, especially Loki.

 

I registered arms wrapping around me as he pulled me in close to his chest, holding me tightly and whispering soothingly into my ear.

 

"Darling, I am so sorry. You are okay now, I will never let any harm come to you again, I promise you that." He whispered to me as he pressed a kiss to my head.

 

I unwrapped my arms from my legs and latched onto him, burying my face in his chest.

 

"I thought I would never see you again," I cried. "I was so scared that the last thing I said to you was that I didn't care if you got hurt." My heart was squeezing painfully in my chest as Loki pulled me closer.

 

"Darling, look at me." He said gently and I looked up at him. He swiped his thumbs under my eyes to get rid of my tears. "I deserved every single thing you said to me, because I was so much worse."

 

"B-but I mean, it's not like what you said wasn't true," I said sadly.

 

"No, love, don't say that." Loki said, surprised. "I was a fool, I didn't mean it." Loki paused for a moment. "I should go." He said and dropped my face, getting up and striding towards the door.

 

"No, Loki, wait! Why are you leaving?" I begged, leaning towards the edge of the bed.

 

"Because I see how much I've hurt you and it would be best if I stayed away."

 

"Loki, no. What are you talking about? Stay here, with me." I pleaded, reaching my hand out towards him as I got off the bed on wobbly legs. "Don't throw everything away."

 

Loki stumbled over his words, the emotion raw in his voice. "I-I just don't know what to do with you," he said, laughing humorlessly. "I enjoy my time spent with you much more than I feel as if I should, much more than I feel as if I ever should, with anyone. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, god of mischief, lies, and trickery. I _do_ _not_ fall in love," he cried, his voice cracking, as he stepped towards me and put his hand on my cheek. "But here I am, with you. But then there's this other part of me, that's been there since the day I officially met you. This...this protectiveness flared up inside me, because you are so beautiful, and it would pain me to see anything happen to you. Which is why I need to stay away from you. Because I am a monster, and pretty things such as yourself have no places getting mixed up with me, because I will _ruin_ you."

 

I blinked, surprised at Loki's emotional outburst, and his near confession of love. My heart was racing in my chest as I threaded our fingers together.

 

"Please don't go," I whispered. "To me, you're worth it."

 

"You have no idea what you're in for, I'm a _monster_." He whispered, as if he was ashamed of himself

 

"Yeah? And so am I when I'm on my period." I stated. "I don't believe you are."

 

Loki sighed, frustrated. "You don't understand—" he began, and I stopped him from talking.

 

"Shut up," I mumbled as I pulled his lips to mine. Immediately Loki threaded his fingers through my hair, but this kiss was very different in compare to our others.

 

This kiss was gentle and sweet, much unlike the others we had shared, showing me a different side to Loki I had rarely seen.

 

The kiss didn't last long however, as we both were oblivious to the sound of the door opening.

 

"What the _fuck_?" A voice spoke, from the doorway.

 

Ah, shit. Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! It lets me know what you thought!


End file.
